


A walk and thoughts

by BlackSmile



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSmile/pseuds/BlackSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something that I wrote on a rainy day and reminded me of Snufkin.<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk and thoughts

There is something beautiful

About a walk through a forest

In the rain

 

Drops on the leaves

Above you

And immediately on you

 

The trees give you a sense of security

But they also show you

That they don't hold anything back

 

Maybe because they can't

Maybe because they don't want to

 

The forest shelters and exposes

Not just the lone wanderer

Everyone, Everything

 

As the drops fall above

Beside

On you

 

You continue on your path 

Deeper into the forest

Never quite knowing

 

If the trees

Looming high above

Shelter or expose you

 

Or maybe they don't care at all

 


End file.
